


Keeper

by orphan_account



Category: Lushlaws
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, One-Shot, Romance, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew feels like it's the right time to propose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first LushLaws one-shots I've written. I apologize for the mistakes and errors.
> 
> I hope you like it.xx

Matthew had been thinking about it for a while really. The thought of being with Nick for the rest of his life just warmed his heart. Of course he was happy how it was but marriage to Nick just seemed to make him smile more than when Nick said yes to being his boyfriend. And the fans would be so happy and giddy about it. They would surely praise Matthew for finally proposing. They've been waiting for it.

Matthew sat there on the computer, looking at all the creative ways to do it.

 

'Fortune cookie again? No, he'd expect that.'

 

'Maybe I could put the ring in a cake. . .No, that's not original.'

 

'Twitter proposal? No that's to public and, no offense to the fans, but they'd get to involved.'

 

"Hey Matt. I was coming back from the store and I ran into Will and Rj. They wanted to know if we wanted to come over for dinner? They said they'd have vegan food. Matt?"

 

Matthew hit the 'close' window on the internet browser fast and turned to face Nick, smiling his happy Matthew smile. "Sure babe. Let's watch a movie, yeah?" He turned the monitor of the computer off and walked into their living room.

 

"Sure. . .I guess. What are we going to watch?" Nick grabbed a spoon and some ice cream and slipped his sneakers off by the door before walking back over and sitting down next to Matthew.

 

"I don't know. Whatever we can find I guess." He turned the TV on and flipped through the channels as he slipped his arm around Nick's shoulder.

 

He knew how he'd propose.

 

-

 

"Will." Matthew waved him over and they walked into the living room away from Nick's wondering ears.

 

"You know how the subscribers have been wanting me to propose?"

 

Will's eyes grew wide. He knew what this meant. Matthew was going to do it. He was going to propose. "You're going to do it aren't you?"

 

"Yeah and I need yours and Rj's help. You in for it?"

 

"Yeah. I'll talk to him later tonight. You know he's been on his toes to damn long, waiting for you to grow a pair and propose." Will laughed at his own stupid joke while Matt sat there, straight-faced. "Yeah, um, okay. I'll tell him about it tonight. Text me later how you want to do it."

 

"Oh and Will?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Try to get as many subscribers and friends as you can to help."

 

-

 

"Heyyyy." Matthew waved at the camera as he flopped on the couch next to Nick. "You know what today is."

 

"Q and gay! Q and gay!" Nick said loudly and then dragged out the 'ayy' in a musical voice.

 

"Great voice baby." Matt had his adorable voice on as he pressed a kiss to Nick's cheek.

 

"Please please, no photos, no photos." Nick held one hand up at a time, side-to-side.

 

Matt clapped as he pulled his phone out. "Yes, no photos." He held his phone out and seductively (but playfully) bit his lip. "Let's get thi q and gay started."

 

"First question!" Nick yanked the phone out Matt's hand smiling. " 'Matthew when do you plan on proposing? We've been dying and waiting for it. Lush you guys!' " Nick looked up and at Matt. "That's for you to answer and for me to find out."

 

"I know. You guys are impatient. It takes time and I don't know if we're ready for that yet." Matthew leaned over and wrapped his arms around Nick's neck playfully. "Am I right baby?"

 

Nick sighed playfully. "I don't know Matt. I'm getting tired of waiting." Nick sighed and bolted out the words to the oh-so famous play-writer. "Romeo oh Romeo, where art thou Romeo?"

 

"Someone's going all Shakespeare's on me now?" Matthew masked his worry with a mock playful voice.

 

"Always." Nick stuck his tongue out and Matthew laughed as he kissed him playfully.

 

"Your turn." Matthew grabbed the phone and scrolled through the tweets. " '@Nickalaws have you convinced Matt to get you a dog yet?"

 

"No. He won't do it. Get me a puppy! Guys, #GetNickAPuppy ,share it around."

 

"No puppy. . .yet." Matthew smiled teasingly.

 

They continued the 'Q and Gay'.

 

-

 

"I'm almost done setting everything up guys. Keep him distracted. Don't let him come into the filming room. I'm just about done." Matt grabbed the camera and handed it to Rj.

 

"Matthew, Nick is going to cry happy tears when he sees this. Are you sure you want me to film it?"

 

"Positive Rj. Film it all so I can have it on tape and I'll edit it as short as I want it to be." Matt placed the last few touches on the room and walked out. The door lock was being unlocked and Matt shoo'd Rj and Will to hide.

 

"Baby!" Matt said loudly.

 

"Hey Matt, why are there so many LushLaws outside? There were far to many of them out there. I had to fight just to get into the elevator."

 

"I dunno. Maybe they're just excited to see us?" Matt shrugged but was smiling.

 

"Always are." Nick walked in farther and looked at the food Matt had set out. "Wow, that looks delicious. How long did this take you babe?"

 

Matthew shrugged and walked over to wrap his strong arms around Nick. "Oh, you know. Time. It's okay though. I don't mind spending time on you. You should know that by now. Come on, let's eat."

 

He pulled the chair out for Nick and helped him in. Sitting across from him, Matthew smiles up at him.

 

"You seem. . .different. Are you okay? Did you break something of mine?" Nick raised his eyebrows.

 

"No no. I didn't break anything. I don't know, I just wanted tonight to be nice. It didn't cost much and you know, I just wanted to have a nice romantic night with my boyfriend, you know?"

 

"Course. I guess. . .Let's dig in."

 

"Yes, let's."

 

They ate in quiet for a while, Matthew rehearsing the lines of the proposal. 'Do it'.

 

"Hey Nick?"

 

"Yeah Matt?"

 

"I'm going to say something and I just really need you to not say anything until I'm done. And whatever you do, just go with what I tell you too, okay?"

 

". .okay."

 

Taking a breath, he spoke,

 

_"I can look into your eyes and I can easily see myself reflected back. That doesn’t mean much to some people, but to me it’s everything. It means I see myself in you; a part of you that I don’t ever want to let go of. Being in the same room as you just makes my heart buzz and beat with excitement. I lose my breath; my voice is whisked away just by the essence of every word that brushes past your lips. When we lock eyes, I can feel a jolt go straight into me, past my physical being. It’s overwhelming and it belongs to you._

_Every year when Valentine’s Day comes around, and our anniversary, I know I have to be better than the last year. I’m so worried I’ll pale in comparison to what you do for me, or the present year won’t live up to the previous. But when I stress, that’s when you put on that ever-so-charming smile, look right at me and say, with the softest voice, ' **Listen, gifts are superficial, they only excite our feelings of joy; barely scratching the surface. But what matters is so much deeper. Our hearts beat the same rhythm on the same time scale. And for that I love you.'**_

_And when it’s my birthday we stay inside for a very romantic dinner and wine, surrounded by our closest friends who shed tears before the cake is even brought out. But when they go home and it’s just us, you bring out your present. Each year it’s a single lilac, because you know it’s my favorite flower. We smell it at the same time, taking in its intoxicating scent and our lips lightly meet, and the silence is perfect. I want to freeze this moment and just live in it forever._

_But as we’re sitting right here, right now, in this cozy dinning-room, as we eat our dinner in our day-time clothes, and I’m pouring out my feelings to you."_

 

Matthew got up and gently grabs Nick's hand, leading him to their filming room, trying to ignore the already happy tears pouring down Nick's face.

 

_"Every person at some point in there life finds that one person they want to spend forever with. And I've found mine. You're mine. You complete me more than you can know."_

 

He opened the door and got down on one knee and motioned for Rj and Will to come out from there hiding spot.

 

"Marry me, Nick?"

 

And there laid the beautiful portrait Matthew had laid out. His unique way of [proposal](http://i.imgur.com/QZCfdAI.png).

 

"God damn you, Matt. Why do you do this to me?" Nick laughed and smiled. "Of course I'll marry you, you idiot." His smile got even wider.

 

Matt jumped up and slid the ring onto Nick's ring finger. "Damn straight. . .I love you."

 

Nick's arms wrapped around Matt's neck, smiling. "Don't copy me."

 

"Me, copy you? Never." Matthew laughed.

 

"From our 'I love you' video, yes." Nick shook his head, smiling more.

 

"Okay, I did copy you. What ever." Matthew kissed him softly. "Just, let's love this moment."

 

"Okay. But how did you do this?" Nick tilted his head.

 

"Oh this? Oh, LushLaws are dedicated and they sent me their photos. The usual."

 

And from behind the lover's, Will and Rj continued to film.

 

-

 

E-Mail:  
From: Youtube  
"Lush uploaded a video titled: 'PROPOSAL?' "


End file.
